


All Of The Damned

by MadAndy



Category: Gamma Ray
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadAndy/pseuds/MadAndy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai's weakness - OK, <i>one</i> of Kai's weaknesses, plural - was the thought that there might be somebody he shouldn't fuck. Or be fucked by; he wasn't fussy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Of The Damned

Dirk leaned back with a sigh, and listened to the noises coming through the wall. He began to tap the back of his skull against the headboard, in time with the rhythmic banging; hardly the first time he'd been in this situation, but this time he was really, truly pissed off about it.

Kai's weakness - OK, _one_ of Kai's weaknesses, plural - was the thought that there might be somebody he shouldn't fuck. Or be fucked by; he wasn't fussy. 

Underage by a couple of months? Hell, why wait.

Already spoken for? Well, that was Kai's favourite... male, female, didn't matter.

The cheerfully single? Not too bothered by. Bo-ring.

(Unless they were otherwise unavailable. He did love a challenge.)

So when Dirk had brought Frank into the fold, Kai had questioned him closely, or at least as closely as he could with such a bloody awful case of bronchitis. Dirk had been grimly amused by the wheezed conversation he'd caught the edges of; Frank's cheerful replies indicated that no, he was single and happy with it. Nope, no real hangups, he was game for pretty much anything depending on circumstance and, of course, level of inebriation. 

Kai had laughed and instantly lost interest, Frank hadn't so much glanced into the shadows backstage and he, like a bloody fool, had relaxed.

Because Dirk had a secret.

-*-

Gamma Ray seemed to be developing a habit of employing fans. There'd been Eero and then Kasperi from the tribute band and that had worked out OK, so when they needed a vocalist why not look in the same place? After all, when someone is a professional musician and also a desperate fanboy then you immediately have lots of leverage - where else could you pick up talent that did as it was damn well told? Nowhere else in this business, because screw artistic temperament.

So Dirk had asked Frank (because otherwise the next few shows would be cancelled and that was not going to fucking happen on his watch), but before he'd brought him backstage he'd begged him. Pleaded, even. 

_Whatever you do, don't let Kai know about us._

Kai's voice shredded through the wall, whoops of sheer pleasure layered on top of deeper grunts that Dirk recognised. That Dirk usually heard from over his own shoulder. When he and Frank had their semi-regular trysts. That he was beginning to think might even be becoming like a real relationship - sorta.

Kai shrieked, Frank groaned, and Dirk wished that he still fucking smoked.

-*-

"Cheer up Dirk," said Henjo, some time later in the hotel bar, "it might never happen."

Of course, Frank and Kai chose that moment to saunter across to them, and Henjo caught sight of the expression that Dirk hid very fast indeed, and Kai's smug smirk.

"Oh. Oh... _shit._ "

Dirk shrugged, and went for a walk.

-*-

Much, much later, and the tap on the door was not unexpected.

"Can I come in?"

Dirk turned away, left the door open. 

"It's no big deal, you know," he began, not quite managing to look Dirk in the eye.

"Course not."

"I went to him, as a matter of fact."

That did get Dirk's attention. 

"I could ask why. I mean, what would that achieve?" Dirk flung himself down onto the bed and closed his eyes. He knew this would happen; every fucking time, just like the last, and did he ever learn? Kai just couldn't help himself, and over the years the Hansen Charm (capital bloody letters, it was that fucking legendary amongst those that had seen it in action) had touched every single one of them (un)fortunate enough to work with the little ginger shit. The bed dipped and creaked, and hard fingers smoothed through long hair, brushed it gently aside.

"I thought if he could get it out of his system, he'd never get the urge to do it again - you know, if he thought he'd been first."

Magic fingers, stroked and soothed across his face and down his neck. Dirk arched with a sigh, relaxed into sensation.

"You really thought that?"

Frank shrugged, the motion transferred through his ever-busy touch.

"You really don't know Kai very well, do you?"

The motion stopped. Dirk opened his eyes, sighed up at the ceiling. Frank's face appeared at the edge of his vision, blocky features creased in confusion.

"Look on the desk. There's a card. Go on, look."

The bed bounced as the other man got off, went to see what it was Dirk was so upset about. Sure enough, there was a small white envelope with Dirk's name printed on it neatly, of the type you found tucked in amongst flowers. No flowers here, but inside the envelope was a small square of card with a little pink heart in the corner. 

Only one word was written on it, in blue ink, scrawled untidily right in the centre.

_Gotcha._

The bed creaked again as Dirk sat up, crossed his legs and tapped his thumbs together, hands hanging between his knees. Frank was frozen, knuckles white over the little white square. It was almost funny, really; every time one of them thought they'd got away with it, kept a secret, he had to go and prove them wrong.

No wonder Henjo stuck to groupies.

That stricken expression was almost funny, really. Dirk snorted and the smile he shot at his friend was nearly genuine.

"Welcome to Gamma Ray, babe...."


End file.
